Many fasteners have been proposed for holding a necktie close to the shirt of a wearer. Some of these fasteners are merely elaborate safety pins that require the penetration of the fabric of a shirt to use them. Other fasteners comprise spring clips that tend to fall off and become lost when jarred. Still others use hooks for suspension from the thread holding a button in place. Torn fabric, lost necktie fasteners, and missing buttons have discouraged many individuals who wear shirts and ties from using necktie fasteners. Furthermore, none of the known fasteners provides the wearer with the option to coordinate the appearance of the fastener with all of his apparel. A long-felt need, thus, exists for a necktie holder that places little stress on a shirt and, yet, provides the wearer the freedom to quickly and affordably select from many ornamental elements to fashionably augment his appearance.